


I'm at Soup

by landturtlealyce



Series: don’t think it’s just the sniffles this time [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Luxy, M/M, Oh no what have I done, Romance, Sick Character, also yes he calls him Xavier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landturtlealyce/pseuds/landturtlealyce
Summary: the fic where maddy hates soup so much that XY gets a cold
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/XY (Miraculous Ladybug)
Series: don’t think it’s just the sniffles this time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033563
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	I'm at Soup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bugaboo_n_bananoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugaboo_n_bananoir/gifts).



> suggested by maddy on tumblr from a sick prompt list
> 
> I both can and can't believe this is what got me to finally finish writing something but I hope you liked it maddy even if you're a soup hater askjfaskljfs
>
>> “Please stop wasting what’s left of your voice on complaints about soup you can’t even taste.” i dont even care what ship it could b rednana 4 all i care i just. saw soup hate and blacked out i feel so SEEN 

“Please stop wasting what’s left of your voice on complaints about soup you can’t even taste.” 

“I don’t need taste buds to tell this soup has rancid vib-sA _CHOO!_ ”

Luka helped XY sit up, reaching to grab the water he brought along with the soup after XY’s sneeze led to a coughing fit. He tried not to laugh as Xavier glared at him from over the glass but his boyfriend was just too cute. His cheeks were red, framed by locks of golden hair that fell out of his loose ponytail, and judging from his pout Luka was failing at holding back his smile. He wished he could kiss that pout off his face, but it wouldn’t help anyone if they both got sick. Plus knowing Xavier, he’d probably end up sneezed on mid-kiss. 

“I still think you’re trying to poison me so that I’ll never leave,” Xavier muttered as he handed Luka the empty glass. Luka took the glass with one hand and held Xavier’s with the other.

“That’s not true,” he brushed his thumb over Xavier’s knuckles before letting go. Grabbing the rest of the dishes he started to head to the kitchen before turning back. 

“You never leave in the first place so I wouldn’t have to do anything.” This time Luka did laugh as Xavier shouted (well as much as he could with his sore throat) after him.


End file.
